Twilight of the Human Wolves
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Think you know all about werewolves? Well, think again!
1. Chapter 1

**With a little encouragement from me, guestsurprise did this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Werewolves; the legendary monster wolves that walk around and stalk the night. Everyone knows about these mythical, terrible beasts! But what would happen if there was a species that started it all; only there was another story behind the legend of the werewolves. What if there was no such thing as monsters called werewolves? What if man met a creature and misunderstood what type of species the creature really was?

A long time ago there were beings. Beings that roamed the woods and forests that we know of today. As you looked at these creatures they appeared like wolves. Or so you thought. They were thought to be murderers and terrible creatures that roamed the nights. Many believed they would steal you from your bed and eat you alive in the middle of the forest. Was it true? No one knew for sure because if a person was taken, they were never heard from again.

But without proof would you believe such as tale? You probably would not. And neither did a young woman named Mya Townsend. For years she had lived in a village that thrived, but everyone seemed to fear something. Something they could not explain. When she would ask questions, no one would answer. To talk about the beasts was taboo and by the time she was 18, the topic was generally never discussed. That is, until someone would go missing.

"Where is Mr. Potter? He didn't show up today." Mya wondered outloud. She and her friends always went to the supermarket called Potter Foods after class. Mr. Potter was a grumpy, old man that growled at everyone who came in his store. He generally disrespected everyone, but he tolerated them for business sake. But one day he didn't turn up to work. The staff wondered where he was, but they could not find him anywhere. When they went to his home, all they saw was his daughter in the fetal position, crying and panicking! They couldn't get anything out of her. The only words that she spoke was that he 'was gone.' After four hours, she spoke only a little.

"Who took him?" The police officer asked.

"A-A man. A man in a white coat!"

"White coat?"

"Yes. He came to the store to buy something and my father threw him out because it wasn't for sale."

"What did he want to buy?" The officer asked.

"He-He wanted to buy…to buy…th-THAT!" The girl screamed, now pointing to a small bottle in the corner. She then became hysterical once more and began howling and scratching at herself and the walls. While they took her away to receive medical treatment, the chief police officer examined the bottle. The bottle was small, but something was in it. The police officer was about to open the bottle when the girl once again ran in the room and tried to grab the bottle from the officer!

"Don't open it! That bottle is cursed! CURSED!"

"What do you mean by that?!" The officer said, trying to keep the hysterical girl from grabbing him by his uniform. "Calm yourself!"

"The bottle! Don't open it! If the bottle is opened it will cause them to come!"

"Who?!"

"The Blackbloods! They will smell what's in that bottle and they will come and kill us all!"

"What's exactly in this bottle?!"

"I can't tell you that! Just don't open it! The curse! The curse!" She screamed, now frantically clawing at his shoulders with her nails trying to get the bottle from him. But soon she was drug back to the ambulance and driven to a medical facility.

"I don't know what she could've been thinking. As if a small bottle could put us all in danger." The chief police officer laughed, now taking the bottle back with him to the police station. Meanwhile, word about Mr. Potter's disappearance was in every newspaper and all over town by the afternoon. Considering the town was small, it did not take much to spread the news. But something was happening; something that no one could explain.

"I don't believe in beasts like that." Mya growled in anger, as she walked into her house for the night. "I would just use my gun if any of those supposed creatures tried to harm me."

"You are just a child. You don't understand the power of these beings." Mya's grandmother said softly.

"Grandmother, they are not real. If you can't see them or touch them then they can't exist."

"Stop speaking in that manner child! How dare you speak of the Blackbloods like that!"

"The Blackbloods?" Mya said in surprise.

"Yes. Ancient beings that roam the woods. They are as real as you and I and they feed on human flesh."

"How can you all say that and you don't have proof?!"

"Just wait and see. They could be walking among us now and you would never know it." Her grandmother said in fear.

For as long as Mya could remember there were tales of large monster wolves that could walk and become human when need be…they were called the Blackbloods. The trouble with this tale was that no one had any proof because there were no pictures or physical proof. They only had legends of old.

"Well if these beasts are real then why hasn't anyone been able to get proof?!" Mya asked again.

"Because they don't want to be seen! That's why!" Her grandmother growled. "Why do you ask so many questions?! Do you want to end up like your grandfather?! He was an unbeliever years ago and he went missing when he disrespected the Blackbloods!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Well…"

"Mother stop filling her head with rubbish!" A deep voice growled. Mya turned and saw her father walk inside, looking concerned and a bit angry. "Those beasts aren't real!"

"You can try to hide it as much as you want. But those Blackbloods took your father! He disrespected them and now he is gone."

"Enough! Go to bed Mya."

"But father…"

"NOW!"

Mya slowly slinked out of the room, hearing her father and grandmother argue over the recent topic of interest. She had always heard of the legends, but she never knew her grandmother was this passionate about it.

"Why is she so upset? She didn't mention any of this before." Mya thought as she changed her shirt and got ready for bed. She was an apprentice at the local news office and she wanted to learn more about the strange happenings that were happening around the town.

The next morning…

Mya walked into the office and sat at her desk, hoping for some news about the disappearance.

"Well, we can't ask him now that he's gone." A reported said softly.

"And no one can get anything out of his daughter; she has been in the hospital for ten hours now." Another one responded. Mya's ears perked up and she saw them sitting together and discussing another plan of action. Confidently, she stood up and walked over to their table.

"I bet I can get some information from Mr. Potter's daughter."

"Yeah right kid; go back to your school work."

"You're still an apprentice kid," An older man joked.

"Please let me try; I really think I can get something out of this entire case."

"And what can you do?" Another one said in a snarky tone.

"I can at least try; I wanna be a reporter too when I'm out of school!" Mya responded, aggravated now that the entire room of reporters were staring at her.

"Guys, cut it out. Let the kid have a try." Another reporter said, now standing up and walking up to her. His light green eyes pierced into her very soul.

"Fine Felan. If you think she should go, then let's let her."

Felan was a small guy, barely taller than Mya. He had pale skin, red hair, beautiful green eyes and a cheery personality. He was always a good friend to her when she needed someone to talk to and always had her back. He had come to the town a few years ago and the two became fast friends.

"Thanks Felan. At least someone believes in me!" Mya huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine, let her go." Another reporter shrugged, now looking at the morning paper again. Mya smiled happily and ran back to her desk. She made sure to grab her purse and car keys and out the door she went!

"Good luck!" Felan smiled, watching her run with glee out the glass doors.

At the hospital….

"What room is she in?" Mya sked softly.

"Room 204."

"Can she have visitors?"

"Only if you are quiet. No talking." The nurse said, somewhat sternly.

"But I need to.."

"No talking! Those are the rules!" The nurse said, now turning to face Mya. Mya nodded respectfully and walked down the hall to room 204. Upon entry, she saw Mr. Potter's daughter, Jackie, looking sadly out the window.

"Ms. Jackie Potter?"

Jackie slowly turned to look at her with tear filled eyes.

"If you're here to discuss my father there is nothing else I can say! No one believes me!"

"I will believe you Jackie. Please tell me what you know."

"Why bother?! You all won't believe me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know who took him!"

"Who?"

"The Blackbloods! The beasts that live in the woods around us! They were after that bottle my father had!"

"What bottle?"

"The bottle I tried to get back! Listen you must go to the police station and get it back! Don't let them open it!" She said, now getting up and getting riled up!

"Calm down! Tell me what the issue is!"

"The bottle! It contains the remains of my dad's last hunt! He shot a Blackblood I know it!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Last week my dad went hunting! He brought back a large brown wolf. It was larger than any I had ever seen and something about the wolf seemed strange! I thought it was dead, but it wasn't completely when he brought it home. With its last breath, it almost sounded like it said something! I could have sworn I heard it say something!"

"Wait? A wolf spoke?!" Mya asked in confusion.

"I think so!"

"Ok, continue…" Mya said, trying not to roll her eyes in disbelief. A wolf talking sounded like complete nonsense to her.

"I wish I could remember what it sounded like it said; I wish I could remember! It was just one word!"

"Calm down Jackie!"

"I just wish I could remember! Anyway, I didn't get to say anything to my dad because he then burned the wolf's body and drained some of its blood in a bottle. He mixed the ashes and the blood in that small bottle and kept it. He called it the 'greatest hunt of his life'!"

"So it was just a reminder of the hunt?" Mya asked, now pulling out her notebook and jotting down notes.

"Yes. He kept gloating it was the biggest wolf he had ever shot and that he won fair and square!"

"Fair and square?"

"Yes! He said the wolf put up a good fight, but he won! Don't you see! He killed a Blackblood!" Jackie said, almost screaming.

"Jackie quiet! If you scream, the nurse will come in here!"

"Listen! You must get that bottle back! That scent will cause the Blackbloods to come if they smell it!"

"How do you know for sure it was a Blackblood?" Mya questioned, now feeling that the girl was mad.

"I know who you are! You're that reporter apprentice that always asks questions. Well listen Ms. Mya! Blackbloods are no ordinary beasts! I know it was one because the minute he killed the wolf, we felt like we were being followed! My father didn't scare easily, but that night I could see it in his eyes that he was concerned. Ordinary wolves don't follow you; they run from you! But we specifically heard footsteps and almost like someone was whispering!"

"But Jackie, are you sure? Maybe you imagined…"

But at that moment, Jackie pulled her close to her face and stared at her hard.

"Listen to me…those creatures exist. You can choose not to believe if you want to, but my father killed one of them. For that, they may come after me too. If I disappear, make sure to get that bottle. Whatever you do, do not let anyone open that bottle. If so, the Blackbloods will follow the scent and they will invade the village! Some may already know where we are; but if they open that bottle, their entire clan will find us by the scent!"

Mya could only nod when the nurse suddenly burst in and told Mya she had to leave. It was time for Jackie to take her night medication. Jackie watched Mya leave and Mya could only stare in confusion; something about Jackie's story sounded true. But if it was true, were she and her entire village in deep danger?

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think? This is a story of mythology and it will be filled with mystery and suspense.**

 **newbienovelistRD: I like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mya slowly walked out of the hospital, even more confused than before.

"Why the long face?" A voice called. She turned and saw her good friend Felan walking up to her.

"Jackie. She seems to be crazy, but something about her story seems real." Mya replied softly.

"You actually got to talk to her? That's funny. Not many people have been able to get anything out of her. Even during visits." Felan replied, now biting into an apple.

"I just think something very weird is going on. I wanna know more about this 'bottle' that she was talking about."

"I think it's at the police station, but there is no way you will get in there." Felan replied. Mya looked distraught. "Well, at least not alone." He chuckled. Mya looked up at him in shock.

"Are you gonna help me Felan?" She smiled, now grinning happily.

"Sure! But first we need a plan." He said, now pulling her to him and whispering something in her ear.

At the police station….

Mya and Felan stood outside the station and looked at the intimidating policemen inside.

"Ready for this?" Mya smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be. But make it quick." Felan said, now adjusting his tie and walking ahead of her. When they entered, all of the men looked at them.

"What are you two doing in here?" The front desk officer asked.

"We are here to see the chief." Felan replied.

"For what purpose?"

"We need to talk to him about Jackie Potter." Mya replied.

"He is in a meeting. I don't think he has time for reporters this morning."

"But this information is very important to the case." Felan said, now pulling out a file filled with information. In reality, the file was just filled with things the police already knew. But it was enough to distract them while Mya was able to look around the office.

"Fine, I will let him know you're here." The officer replied, now standing and walking to the back to speak with the chief. Within a few moments, the chief came out and stared hard at the two reporters.

"Come in." He beckoned with his hand. Not needing to be told twice, they stood up and entered into the office. It was decorated with medals and certificates about his years of service.

"Do you both want water?" The chief asked politely.

"Yes Sir." Felan grinned.

"Yes please." Mya replied. While the chief had his back turned to get them cups of water, Mya scanned the room and saw a strange bottle sitting near the window. But there was a problem. There was more than one bottle! Felan nudged her and pointed to the bottles in the window.

"Which one is it?" Mya asked.

"I don't know. Grab all of them." Felan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We can't do that! He will know for sure we took them!"

"Well we have to get it somehow and figure out which one it is!" Felan replied.

But they stopped as the chief turned back around to speak with them.

"Now then. Show me these papers that you have." The chief replied. Felan grinned and gave the chief the folder and began to discuss the issue with Mr. Potter and his daughter. After a few moments, the chief began to laugh.

"Surely you can't believe that! That man was mad and so was his daughter!"

"She kept rambling about the bottle. A bottle that could put us all in danger," Mya added.

"What? This bottle!" The chief laughed, now standing up and picking a bottle up from the window. Mya's eyes widened as she now saw the chief holding it; they now knew which bottle they needed to get. "The girl was crazy! How could a small bottle like this harm us? I don't believe in monsters or these supposed horrible Blackbloods that you all keep talking about!" He then sat the bottle back in the window and sat back in his chair.

"But what if there is something to her tale." Felan said curiously.

"Those beasts could not exist. If so, we would have seen them by now!" He said confidently.

"But remember…the legend says they can be among us and we would never know it!" Mya blurted out.

"You're just a child Mya. But you don't really believe this do you?"

"Well I…"

"I have always thought you were level-headed. Don't get drug in by all of this nonsense!" The chief replied, now munching on a nearby donut.

Mya suddenly began to feel strange. It felt like there was a breeze in the room, but the window was closed.

"Mya, what's wrong?" Felan asked.

"I just suddenly feel cold. Felan, I think we need to go." Mya replied. She then glanced out the window and noticed that it was getting dark. Apparently going to the hospital and the chief's office took all day long!

"We can leave now if you want," Felan replied, now standing up.

"Yes, you both need to get home; it's getting late and it's dangerous to be out and alone at this hour." The chief replied.

Mya nodded and they shook his hand as they slowly made their way out the door. Once they were gone, the chief police officer placed the bottle in a small safe that he had hidden behind a painting in his room. Once outside, Mya turned to look at Felan.

"Felan, it's feeling very creepy all of the sudden." Mya whispered. She then glanced around and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure run to the back of the building.

"Felan! Someone's back there!" She gasped, pointing in the direction the figure went. She then clutched onto her best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Mya, you must be seeing things. I've been out here just like you and I didn't see anything." Felan said, holding her. "I'm taking you home now."

"Felan, there was someone there!"

"Are you sure Mya? Are you sure that people's tales have not been scaring you?" He asked softly, now gently rubbing her face.

"I-I don't know." She said, now uncertain of her own emotions and what she saw.

"Mya, let's go get some dinner and then I need to get you home." He whispered. Mya nodded and followed her friend to the car. As they drove away, they didn't hear the cries and screams of the officers inside the building. The chief was running and ushering his people to get out!

"RUN! RUN!" He said, now turning and seeing a figure enter his window. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

The figure said nothing. It just crawled its way into the room and began approaching the chief. The person was at least 6 feet tall and they appeared very agile for fitting through a small window. In a panicked state, the chief pulled out his gun and began firing rounds at the person. The bullets entered into the person and the person fell to the floor with a thud.

"I got him," the chief whispered in pure happiness and somewhat fear. But the moment did not last. He then let out a bloodcurling scream because the figure then stood up, bullet holes clearly in his body! But the person did not cry out or scream; they just began walking towards the chief once more.

"RUN! EVERYONE RUN!" The chief screamed, now running out of his office and out the front door with the other officers. The creature did not pursue; it began searching the office and looking everywhere for something. After a few minutes of nothing, the creature then climbed back out the window and disappeared into the night.

A few moments later, the chief and his officers gathered at their other branch in another part of town. The chief could only stare in pure horror.

"Fellow officers. Do not panic, but someone or something is entering our town. Be alert; there may be more to this than meets the eye."

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you all think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Mya slowly walked out of the hospital, even more confused than before.

"Why the long face?" A voice called. She turned and saw her good friend Felan walking up to her.

"Jackie. She seems to be crazy, but something about her story seems real." Mya replied softly.

"You actually got to talk to her? That's funny. Not many people have been able to get anything out of her. Even during visits." Felan replied, now biting into an apple.

"I just think something very weird is going on. I wanna know more about this 'bottle' that she was talking about."

"I think it's at the police station, but there is no way you will get in there." Felan replied. Mya looked distraught. "Well, at least not alone." He chuckled. Mya looked up at him in shock.

"Are you gonna help me Felan?" She smiled, now grinning happily.

"Sure! But first we need a plan." He said, now pulling her to him and whispering something in her ear.

At the police station….

Mya and Felan stood outside the station and looked at the intimidating policemen inside.

"Ready for this?" Mya smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be. But make it quick." Felan said, now adjusting his tie and walking ahead of her. When they entered, all of the men looked at them.

"What are you two doing in here?" The front desk officer asked.

"We are here to see the chief." Felan replied.

"For what purpose?"

"We need to talk to him about Jackie Potter." Mya replied.

"He is in a meeting. I don't think he has time for reporters this morning."

"But this information is very important to the case." Felan said, now pulling out a file filled with information. In reality, the file was just filled with things the police already knew. But it was enough to distract them while Mya was able to look around the office.

"Fine, I will let him know you're here." The officer replied, now standing and walking to the back to speak with the chief. Within a few moments, the chief came out and stared hard at the two reporters.

"Come in." He beckoned with his hand. Not needing to be told twice, they stood up and entered into the office. It was decorated with medals and certificates about his years of service.

"Do you both want water?" The chief asked politely.

"Yes Sir." Felan grinned.

"Yes please." Mya replied. While the chief had his back turned to get them cups of water, Mya scanned the room and saw a strange bottle sitting near the window. But there was a problem. There was more than one bottle! Felan nudged her and pointed to the bottles in the window.

"Which one is it?" Mya asked.

"I don't know. Grab all of them." Felan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We can't do that! He will know for sure we took them!"

"Well we have to get it somehow and figure out which one it is!" Felan replied.

But they stopped as the chief turned back around to speak with them.

"Now then. Show me these papers that you have." The chief replied. Felan grinned and gave the chief the folder and began to discuss the issue with Mr. Potter and his daughter. After a few moments, the chief began to laugh.

"Surely you can't believe that! That man was mad and so was his daughter!"

"She kept rambling about the bottle. A bottle that could put us all in danger," Mya added.

"What? This bottle!" The chief laughed, now standing up and picking a bottle up from the window. Mya's eyes widened as she now saw the chief holding it; they now knew which bottle they needed to get. "The girl was crazy! How could a small bottle like this harm us? I don't believe in monsters or these supposed horrible Blackbloods that you all keep talking about!" He then sat the bottle back in the window and sat back in his chair.

"But what if there is something to her tale." Felan said curiously.

"Those beasts could not exist. If so, we would have seen them by now!" He said confidently.

"But remember…the legend says they can be among us and we would never know it!" Mya blurted out.

"You're just a child Mya. But you don't really believe this do you?"

"Well I…"

"I have always thought you were level-headed. Don't get drug in by all of this nonsense!" The chief replied, now munching on a nearby donut.

Mya suddenly began to feel strange. It felt like there was a breeze in the room, but the window was closed.

"Mya, what's wrong?" Felan asked.

"I just suddenly feel cold. Felan, I think we need to go." Mya replied. She then glanced out the window and noticed that it was getting dark. Apparently going to the hospital and the chief's office took all day long!

"We can leave now if you want," Felan replied, now standing up.

"Yes, you both need to get home; it's getting late and it's dangerous to be out and alone at this hour." The chief replied.

Mya nodded and they shook his hand as they slowly made their way out the door. Once they were gone, the chief police officer placed the bottle in a small safe that he had hidden behind a painting in his room. Once outside, Mya turned to look at Felan.

"Felan, it's feeling very creepy all of the sudden." Mya whispered. She then glanced around and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure run to the back of the building.

"Felan! Someone's back there!" She gasped, pointing in the direction the figure went. She then clutched onto her best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Mya, you must be seeing things. I've been out here just like you and I didn't see anything." Felan said, holding her. "I'm taking you home now."

"Felan, there was someone there!"

"Are you sure Mya? Are you sure that people's tales have not been scaring you?" He asked softly, now gently rubbing her face.

"I-I don't know." She said, now uncertain of her own emotions and what she saw.

"Mya, let's go get some dinner and then I need to get you home." He whispered. Mya nodded and followed her friend to the car. As they drove away, they didn't hear the cries and screams of the officers inside the building. The chief was running and ushering his people to get out!

"RUN! RUN!" He said, now turning and seeing a figure enter his window. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

The figure said nothing. It just crawled its way into the room and began approaching the chief. The person was at least 6 feet tall and they appeared very agile for fitting through a small window. In a panicked state, the chief pulled out his gun and began firing rounds at the person. The bullets entered into the person and the person fell to the floor with a thud.

"I got him," the chief whispered in pure happiness and somewhat fear. But the moment did not last. He then let out a bloodcurling scream because the figure then stood up, bullet holes clearly in his body! But the person did not cry out or scream; they just began walking towards the chief once more.

"RUN! EVERYONE RUN!" The chief screamed, now running out of his office and out the front door with the other officers. The creature did not pursue; it began searching the office and looking everywhere for something. After a few minutes of nothing, the creature then climbed back out the window and disappeared into the night.

A few moments later, the chief and his officers gathered at their other branch in another part of town. The chief could only stare in pure horror.

"Fellow officers. Do not panic, but someone or something is entering our town. Be alert; there may be more to this than meets the eye."

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you all think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Mya was safe in front of her home now, but she was nervous. Something didn't feel right in the area; it felt like there was definitely more to this than met the eye. She felt the need to go back to the police station and say something to them again.

She jumped back into her car and headed back to the police station. After a few minutes, she pulled in front of the abandoned station. It was completely deserted…or so she thought. When she walked up to the station, the door was still unlocked and some of the windows were broken.

"What happened here?" She gasped. But before she could say anything, something shot out of the darkness and grabbed her and pulled her inside of the building! She couldn't even scream; her screams seemed to be trapped in her throat! Before she could realize what was going on, she was thrown on the rough ground that was filled with glass and shattered wood.

"OW!" She yelled, now trying to rub her arms.

"She smells different…as if there is something unique about her," A voice whispered from the darkness.

"Who-Who's there?!" Mya asked, staring around crazily.

"I can tell she panics under pressure; see if she sets well with you." A voice whispered.

"Sets well?" Mya asked. Before she knew it, she felt something sharp cut her arm and then a lick on her wound. "AH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"She tastes well, but the water in her blood is weak. She drinks too much caffeine." Another voice responded.

"Who are you all?! Don't touch me!"

"Stop speaking. You need to reserve your strength. You will do for our purpose when the time comes." A voice responded. And with that, Mya found her voice and screamed at the top of her lungs. For in the corner, she saw she was surrounded by three men! One had yellow eyes, another had green eyes, and another had bright blue eyes.

"Yell and scream all you want. No one can hear you." The one with blue eyes whispered.

"What are you?! MONSTERS?!" Mya screamed, trying her best to get up, but she was shoved back on the ground by a strong hand.

"We are the Blackbloods. Your 'police chief' as you call him has something of ours and we want it back."

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBlackbloods! So you all are real?! You're really real?!" She screamed in a shrill voice.

"Stop screaming, you are giving me a migraine." The one with yellow eyes responded. He had been silent the entire time and he appeared to be the largest of all of them.

Mya decided to make a break for it! She had heard enough! She jumped to her feet and began a mad dash to the door! When she was almost at the front door, something jumped in front of her and it grabbed her tightly!

"H-Help!" She screamed.

"Make her stop screaming; take some of the water from her system." The one with yellow said in a somewhat lazy manner. Before Mya could scream, she felt something bite her hard in her shoulder. She tried to scream but for some reason she felt very weak. She managed to gasp out in fear.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, now feeling weak and falling down to the floor. "Are you drinking my blood?"

"You pathetic humans only have untrue legends. None of that is true; we are simply drinking the water from your system." The one replied who bit her on the shoulder.

"Let…me…go…" She panicked, now punching the one who bit her in the face. The being behind her growled and grabbed her again and spun her around! He was about to bite her in the other shoulder!

"Enough! You have fed on the water in her system enough for tonight." The one with yellow eyes responded, now appearing to sit up a bit more. The one who held her growled and let her go, now dropping her down to the floor.

"The sun is rising; let's go." The one with yellow eyes responded softly. The others nodded and ran out of the building. Mya looked up just in time to see them all running out the broken police door…well, all except one. She felt herself being lifted up and she immediately stiffened up. She finally had the courage to look over her shoulder and saw the one with the green eyes holding her and placing her gently on the desk.

"You need to return back to your home when you regain your strength. They will return to feed on you again."

"Feed on what?!"

"We already told you…the water that runs through your blood. We have no use for blood; we prefer the water that flows through your system. Now rest."

"You're going to feed on me and the entire town?!"

"No…just you." The being responded.

And with that, the being disappeared into the night. Mya could only stare in pure horror because not only did she meet the Blackbloods, but now they would be returning. Returning to feed on her and she had no place to hide!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Well, what does everyone think? I like feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Mya opened her eyes, she saw she was surrounded by her grandmother, father, and the chief of police.

"You are lucky they did not take you Mya," her grandmother whispered softly.

"I know it had to be those creatures that attacked us last night," the chief of police whispered in pure terror. "They will kill us all for sure!"

"They won't if you give them that bottle!" Mya said, now sitting up. Those horrible creatures were real and she was going to do everything in her power to make them go away.

"You mean that girl…uh…Jackie, was right?" the chief asked.

"Of course she was right! I didn't believe her either, but now we have proof! They even told me that was what they were looking for!"

"Well, we can talk about that later. I…wait…what is that mark on your shoulder?" Mya's father asked, now seeing the teeth marks and claw marks on her.

"Why that was simply our calling card," a deep voice cooed. Everyone spun around and saw three creatures now enter into the room. They appeared like humans, except for their long claws and different colored looking eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE MONSTERS!" Mya's father yelled.

"Yelling is so primitive; we are only here to get what we want." The one with yellow eyes responded now sitting lazily in a chair and propping his leg up.

"You're not getting anyone or anything!" The chief said, now pulling out a gun and aiming it at the one with green eyes. Within seconds, a flash ran past him, grabbed the gun from his hands and knocked him out cold.

"We cannot be destroyed with a simple weapon such as this. Now to business." He said, now tossing the gun into another part of the room. "I am here for the young woman. She knows where the bottle is that we seek and as a token of her cooperation, we will not destroy the entire town." The being replied, now staring hard at the humans.

"YOU BEAST! You're not going to have my daughter!" Mya's father roared.

"You have no choice human. You see. Your fellow human…I believe you called him Mr. Potter. He killed one of us and for his mistake, we will take a human from your town."

"Take me! I am old and at the end of my days; please leave Mya alone." Mya's grandmother pleaded.

"Kind human, we cannot feed on you because you are, as you say, beyond the years for feeding. She will be the sacrifice for our people. When she has served her purpose, the Blackbloods and humans will once again go back to the way things were."

"Wait a minute! You're going to eat my daughter?!"

"No…simply drink the water from her blood. You should not try to stop us; you all started this unfortunate incident." The one with green eyes responded.

"WHAT?! What did we do?!"

"Your human ally killed one of us. A life for a life human!" The one with blue eyes snarled.

"We will take the girl now. Once she also gives us the bottle, we can bury the one whom Mr. Potter killed."

"If you take me do you promise to leave the entire village alone!" Mya asked, slight tears escaping her eyes.

"We will leave your village in peace if you do what we tell you. If you defy us, you and your entire village will be destroyed before the sun rises the next day." The one with yellow eyes responded. After a few minutes of silence, Mya finally spoke.

"I will…g-go."

"No you won't! I won't let you get hurt!" Her father said, now running to protect her, but he was roughly thrown into the corner.

"Dad!" She screamed.

"Please no fighting!" The grandmother yelled, trying to help her son to his feet.

"ENOUGH!" Mya screamed. She ran and hugged her father and kissed her grandmother. "I won't let you all die because of me!" She cried softly. She then turned to the creatures in the room. "I will go now."

"You humans are so emotional. Let's move out." The one with yellow eyes commanded. He grabbed Mya by the arm and then they turned to run back into town.

"Wait! Town is 30 minutes away!"

"We can make it. Just get on my back," the one with green eyes whispered, now getting down and letting her get on in a piggy back style. Mya was confused until he took off at an inhuman speed! She screamed because the pace they were running was faster than any horse or car!

"Do not fear, we are almost at the police station." He whispered. She then turned and saw the one with yellow eyes run beside them.

"Where is the bottle," He asked.

"I'm not sure…" Mya said, scrambling to hang on to the one she was on.

"Well then, we will have to turn that entire office upside down." He said in a somewhat annoyed manner, now running ahead and leading the way.

However, that did not take long at all. The moment they arrived, they trashed the office and soon they found the missing bottle.

"Perfect, now we can give him a good burial." The leader commanded, now smelling the blood of their comrade. "Move out!"

"What are you going to do with me?" Mya said, now trying to get out of this predicament.

"I have already explained…you belong to us," The leader commanded. He then motioned for them to head back to the forest. Upon entry, the darkness and trees enveloped them and soon Mya saw them transforming into their true forms.

"This is much better." The leader replied, now changing into his wolf-like form. His hair became long and pure white and his ears became wolf-like. Soon, his arms and legs had smooth, white fur covering them and so did his face. He now looked like a pure human wolf! The others began to change as well.

Mya could only stare in pure horror as the beasts began to surround her.

"Now then, who gets to feed first?" The one with black fur asked.

"Naturally, Lyall gets to feed on her first." The one with brown fur called Mahigan replied.

"What?! There will be no feeding on me!" Mya snapped.

"Oh my, so defiant for one so young." Lyall replied, now grabbing her by her shoulders and gently pulling her shirt down to show her entire neck and shoulder. He then bit into her shoulder and began to suck on the water inside of her body! She gritted her teeth and she tried to swing at him, but he had a firm grip on her.

"Let go of me you monster!" She growled out. He temporarily stopped sucking and turned her to face him.

"Monster? I beg your pardon, but there is only one monster here. You. You humans have tried to annihilate my species long before we have done anything to you." Lyall responded.

"Listen to me, not all of us are terrible!"

"Really? One of my pack was killed by one of you. That's why you're here. You are taking the place of my pack member."

"My family will come for me!"

"No they won't. If they do Mya, there will be a war. And it will be all because of you." Lyall responded, now sitting lazily on the ground.

Mya looked at him in horror, but she knew he was right. She was the trade off because of Mr. Potter's mistake. It was either her or the town. After a few moments, she sadly stood up and looked at him.

"But eventually I will die because you all are drinking all of the water out of me," Mya responded sadly.

"No we won't. We won't let you die, but you will be 'shared' between all of us. However, I always get priority when it comes to feeding." Lyall responded, now sniffing the air. "It's time to hunt."

And with that, he became a full, white wolf and the others became wolves as well.

"Remain here. I will bring back sustenance for you." Lyall responded, now running off with the pack, leaving Mya alone in the woods.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope it's entertaining so far!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It's great! And guestsurprise, are you ready to take my request?**


	7. Chapter 7

Mya could only stare as the wolves returned with some deer meat and rabbits. Lyall walked over to her and dropped a rabbit at her feet.

"Eat…" He said, now transforming into his bi-pedal mode.

"I can't eat it like this." She said sadly.

"You humans cannot eat meat raw I see." Lyall responded with a chuckle. "Bring it over here and I will start a fire."

Mya nodded and brought the rabbit over and saw Lyall begin a fire with two sticks. While watching him, she still noticed his white fur.

"Are you all werewolves?"

"No. We may seem like those beasts in your storybooks but we are not like those creatures. We don't walk around eating humans and needing silver bullets to kill us." Lyall replied.

"Really?"

"No. And we can also become completely human when need be. Your friend is one of us as well."

"Who?!" Mya gasped.

"It's me…" A voice whispered. Mya turned and saw a red wolf walk into view. He turned into his bi-pedal mode. The first thing she noticed was his beautiful green eyes.

"FELAN!" She gasped.

"Yes. It's me. Now listen Mya, I'm no monster and neither are the members of my pack."

"Then why did you all take my grandfather! My grandmother said you did!"

"We didn't! He was taken by a rival pack years ago. We chased that pack off of this territory, but we were too late to save your grandfather."

"So if you're not the main culprits then why pretend to be big and bad?!"

"We are always going to be a mystery Mya and that is how it is always going to be. We want you to be a part of our pack, but we don't consider you a hostage. We consider you a member of our family now."

"R-Really?" She said in shock. She thought the Blackbloods were these bloodthirsty killers that would kill her, but in reality they were not the monsters she thought. "Wait, but you all said that you would feed on my water?"

"We need human water to help keep us young; it is not necessary to drink it every day and once we've had our fill, we will stop." Felan replied.

"Mya...it won't kill you. Now then, you must become acquainted with your new home." Lyall replied, now gently stretching to his full height. Mya could only stare at the leader and look around the area; there was nothing but beauty surrounding them. They were surrounded by beautiful trees and the sound of the river next to them. For the first time in her life, she felt a sense of peace and happiness. They weren't the monsters that she thought them to be!

"I-I feel like this is…no that can't be true." She said softly to herself.

"What do you mean?" Felan asked.

"I feel like for some reason I belong here. I don't know why though."

"It's because you do." He whispered softly.

"But I don't want you all to feed on me!"

"I know this was a hard situation but we won't hurt you. Part of that is also for you to see which of us you like the best." Felan smiled.

"Wait what?"

"Well, if you stay…wouldn't you like a mate?"

"I-I don't call them mates…we call them boyfriends and then husbands."

"Well, if you stay with us, you would like someone to be yours specifically right?" Felan asked.

"Well, I did hope for a boyfriend one day."

"I know it is too soon to ask for now…but think about it. You need to make yourself at home because you are now one of us."

And with that, he left her alone to think about his words. Would living with them be terrible or a blessing in disguise?

A few months later…

A child was walking by himself that night, taking out the trash. He was no more than 8 years old. As he was taking out the garbage, he heard some rustling behind him. He turned and saw Lyall, Felan, and Mya looking out at him from the distance.

"T-The BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBlackbloods!" He gasped. But Mya ran forward and covered his mouth.

"Don't be afraid. We are not here to harm anyone…we only want some of the herbs you were throwing out in that little sack."

The boy complied, big tears gathering in his eyes. Mya gently shushed him and wiped his tears.

"Easy…we won't harm you."

"Never…we would never harm a child." Lyall responded, now running a claw down the child's face. He gently got the herbs from the child and nodded for the child to go back in the house. But before the child did, Mya gently gave the child a letter.

"Please, give this to the family down the street." She said, her brown eyes now turning into a lighter brown.

"I-I promise." The boy replied. Mya nodded happily and then returned into the night with Lyall and the pack.

The next day, the boy did deliver the message and Mya's grandmother was the one who got it from him. She slowly walked over to her rocking chair and sat down to read the letter.

Dear Grandmother,

I hope all is well. I do miss you and father but I wanted to tell you something. I truly feel a sense of happiness here! There is a lot to learn, but I am learning more and more everyday. They haven't harmed me and they have truly treated me like family. I am happy that I was able to save the town and bring peace between us and the Blackbloods. The Blackbloods are not the evil beasts people believe. They are mysterious, but they are not evil. Please don't worry about me. One day I will visit, if I can, but until then, take care.

Love,

Mya

Her grandmother cried happy tears as she clutched the letter to her heart. There was hope for the town and for the future. And who knows…perhaps in the future, the town and the Blackbloods could live in peace and harmony.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed the story! I wanted to end it on a mysterious note!**


End file.
